


A Good Deal?

by MessengerAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Mix Of Season 5 Lucifer And Hallucifer, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hallucifer, Lucifer is kind of nice, Lucifer isn't that bad, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Season/Series 07, Slow Build, sam is tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerAngel/pseuds/MessengerAngel
Summary: Making a deal with the Devil is never a good idea but Sam is desperate for some sleep.





	1. Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer but I hope it's at least a little enjoyable. :)
> 
> /Might add more chapters if inspiration comes.

Sam lays awake as Lucifer goes on about whatever topic is on his mind tonight, he sighs and rolls off the bed. Since sleep won't be coming tonight, he decides to go for a walk. 

Lucifer follows behind making comments about how it's dangerous to be out late at night in his sleep-deprived state. "Well, whose fault is that..." Sam thinks outloud.

"Then make a deal with me." Lucifer cooes.

Sam ignores him once more, mentally slapping himself for talking out loud.

"I only have one request~"

"Sam~ Are you listening?"

He picks up the pace trying to lose Lucifer as he turns the corner. Then he's right there waiting...Sam pinches his brow.

"It's a good deal~"

"...what." Sam lets out weakly far too tired now and gives in.

"Hmm?" Lucifer leans in.

"What is the deal?"

Lucifer smirks and crosses his arms. "Just stop ignoring me and engage in conversations."

"That's it...?" Sam deadpans.

"That's it." Lucifer nods. 

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. That's all I want." Lucifer assures.

Sam pauses taking all of this in.

"If you die from exhaustion then how can I enjoy myself?"

"You're just a hallucination..." Sam turns and walks away.

"Sam! I don't want you to get me out of the cage!" 

Sam stops in his tracks, he turns to face Lucifer once more. "Really..?"

"I know you'd never let me out of the cage, so at least I have some entertainment from you."

"You'll let me sleep?"

"Yes."

Call it desperation or insanity he didn't care anymore, he was exhausted so he gave in.

"Fine." Lucifer eyes Sam in shock at the response.

He had no fight in him let after four sleepless nights. As Sam makes his way toward the motel for some long awaited sleep.

"I really expected a 'no' or at least some more fight in you, Sam"

"Too tired." He yawns in his response and quickens his pace.

"Hey. Remember no ignoring me anymore." Lucifer follows suit and walks along side Sam.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam huffs. "Just let me get some sleep first then we can have a party or whatever."

"You'd throw a party for me? That's so sweet, Sammy." 

Soon they make it back to the moldy motel that's across from and even moldier strip club, Dean's choice of the motel of course.

Sam heads straight for his mattress not even taking off his shoes. He dives face first into his pillow and lets out a long sigh of relief. "Night, Sam." That's the last thing he hears as he drifts off.

_________________________________________________________________________

He's running. Running from something he can't quite make out, it's so fast and gaining on him much faster. He trips and falls. He's falling now...into a white light. The lights faded into pitch blackness. This place is endless emptiness and completely void of color. Sam looks around and tries to find anything besides darkness. "Hey, Sammy." a voice calls from behind. 

Sam turns quickly. "Lucifer..?"

"The one and only." 

"Where am I?" Sam looks around eyeing the darkness around him.

"You're dreaming." 

"Well, you were dreaming. More like a nightmare, really." Lucifer adds. 

"..." Sam stares becoming confused.

"I made you self-aware." Lucifer shrugs. "You're in control of your dream now. Pretty much."

"So you're in my dream...my head?"

"More or less." Lucifer walks over to stand in front of Sam. "You seemed like you were having a bad dream, so I helped you out. We're buddies now, after all."

Sam looked surprised at everything unfolding. Was Lucifer being helpful? He's just standing there in silence waiting for the ball to drop.

"No need to doubt me, Sam." 

"Wha-? Did I say that out loud?" Sam's eyes widen. 

"No. I can hear your thoughts. Always have." Lucifer smiles a little.

"Great. Now I have to watch what I think."

"Your mind is fairly pure when compared to Dean's." Lucifer almost looked disgusted at that.

Sam starts to laugh just from the face the Lucifer made alone. "Hah. Well, that's reassuring." 

Lucifer looks startled at the sudden change. "You laughed? What was funny about that?"

"Just the face you made." Sam stifled his laughter with his hand. "The Devil is disgusted by my brother's impure thoughts, how is that not funny?

Lucifer smiles to himself almost proud he made Sam laugh over something so small.

Sam breaks the brief silence. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." 

Sam hesitates before speaking trying to think of a proper way to say this. "Well since this is dreamland or whatever could you-" Sam is cut off before he could finish.

"You want to see my wings."

"Uh-yes...and stop reading my mind."

"Shield your eyes." Lucifer warns as he rolls his shoulders back and a pure white light admits from his back. Sam barely has time to cover them before a blinding light hits him.

He uncovers his eyes after a moment. "Woah." He stares in awe at the sight of the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It was overwhelmingly beautiful. Sam walks closer to get a better look. The feathers stretched out, and they shone with a dull white glow. Sam was staring at the beauty of it.

"Sam." 

"Y-yeah?" Sam looks over to see Lucifer mere inches away. He quickly steps back to get some distance between them. 

"You can have wings too, this is your dream after all."

"How?" Sam perks up.

"Just imagine it, think of how it would feel to have wings and fly." 

Sam stands there trying to figure out how to form something he's never felt before. He thinks of what it would feel like to have extra limbs from his back. The feeling of flying with wings, nothing is happening. "I don't think it's working..."

"Here, let me help." Lucifer walks over to Sam and brings two fingers to his forehead. 

"There, now try."

Sam could feel something form on his back almost instantly. The wings start to flap and Sam stumbles forward. Lucifer catches his shoulder. "Graceful there, Sammy."

"Well, I've never had wings before." Sam pushes off. 

"It's not that hard, just think of it like two more arms." 

Flying comes easier to him after that small piece of advice. He flutters and tries to get the hang of it. 

"See it's easy." Lucifer says as he flys next to Sam.

"Yeah. I'm getting the hang of it." Sam manages to stay in the air. He looks around to see the empty darkness they were still in. Too bad it's not the sky he's flying through.

"You can imagine a sky up too if you want." 

"What did I say about reading my mind?" Sam shoots him a glare. "and one thing at a time."

"I'll just make one then." Lucifer snaps his fingers and the landscape changes for nothingness to a huge mountain terrain filled with streams leading to a waterfall, and to the side was a fairly big forest.

"Better?" Lucifer smirks. Sam sighed with relief and nods.

"Now back to flying, you want to race?" Sam peers up at Lucifer in a smug way.

Lucifer smirks. "What do I get if I win?"

"Just bragging rights." Sam flys next to Lucifer. "Ready?"

"Go!" Sam flys ahead, when he turns to glance behind Lucifer isn't there.

"Sam, cheating isn't allowed." Lucifer is flying right in front of him and Sam didn't have time to stop before they collide mid-air.

His body twisted in a painfull way and he feels his wings sway. He jumps when he realizes how close their bodies were, legs entwined with each other.

"This is a risky position, Sam." Lucifer teases.

"Whatever." Sam blushes slightly and shoves him off. 

Lucifer looks off into the distance as Sam follows his gaze to the landscape, it started to fade until all that was left was a faint outline of shapes. Sam looks around worriedly. 

"What?" Sam turns back to Lucifer.

"You're waking up." Lucifer explains as he too starts to fade.

"Oh. Right." Sam had forgotten somewhere along the way that this was just a dream.

_________________________________________________________________________

Sam's eye slowly open to the morning light. "Morning, Sammy." Dean throws a magazine at him, hitting him in the chest. "Seems like you had some rest for once." 

Sam groans at that and rolls over, to see Lucifer leaning against the wall next to his bed. "Rise and shine." Lucifer smiles down at him.

"What have I done..."


	2. Wanna Have A Pillow Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is really starting to regret his decision to make a deal with Satan. Then again he's starting to bond with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best writer but I hope it's at least a little enjoyable. :)
> 
> /I have no idea where this story is going...oh well. Again if inspiration comes I'll add more chapters.

"What have I done." 

"What?" Dean pauses and looks up from his magazine to glance over to Sam.

"N-nothing, I'm just gonna take a shower." Sam sits up, the magazine Dean threw on him tumbles to the floor as he quickly gathers a towel and some soaps.

"..." Dean shrugs it off and continues flipping through the magazine.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

"Hey! Sam~ How was your dream?

"Sam."

He ignores him as he steps into the bathroom. 

"Sam."

"What." Sam bites out trying to keep his voice down, so Dean wouldn't hear.

"Remember our deal?"

"...yeah." He sighs loudly.

"Great." Lucifer smiles.

"Anyway. Leave." Sam says still keeping his voice down.

"Huh?"

"I need to shower."

"Are you shy, Sammy?"

"Funny. Now go." He shoos him out.

"Always so fussy." Lucifer steps out of the room and crosses his arms. 

Sam gets in the shower and tries to relax into the hot water. His muscles sore from lack of sleep. He lets out a long yawn, as he lathers up his hair. The water soothing away the aches, he finally relaxes fully. "Sup, Sam."

"JESUS CHRIST!" He slips and falls hard, knocking down the array of shampoos with him.

"Sammy! You okay?" Dean calls to him from behind the door.

"Yeah! Just slipped!" Sam calls back while he glares up at Lucifer. He can hear a muffled laugh as Dean's footsteps fade away.

"Hey. I said no ignoring me and kicking me out might as well be that."

"I just needed ten minutes to shower!" He grits his teeth and starts picking up the fallen bottles.

"You can talk to me while you shower." 

"No way." Sam slams down the bottles. "We need to make some rules here."

"Like?" Lucifer's gaze follows the curves of Sam's body.

Sam shudders and grabs his towel to cover up. "First rule don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a piece of meat."

"That's what you are..."

"You know what I mean!" Sam raises his voice.

"Sam? Are you talking to me?" Dean calls to the bathroom once more.

Sam tries to quickly think of what to say. "Y-yeah! Have you seen my toothbrush!" 

"No! Maybe it's in your bag?"

"Okay!" Sam sighs and rubs his temple.

"Getting a headache there? Sammy." 

"Rule number two, don't talk to me while Dean's around."

"What! He's always around!"

"Then what do you suggest there, Satan?" Lucifer glares from the use of that nickname and Sam's tone of voice.

"Well?"

Lucifer shrugs . "I could read your mind, I talk, you listen, then think of your response in your head."

"It could work, I suppose. Even though I don't like it."

"Not many options. You can't ignore me."

"I know." 

"So. Any other rules there, Princess?" Now it's Sam's turn to glare at the use of a nickname.

"Shut up." He leaves the bathroom with Lucifer in tow.

Drying his hair as he goes for his clothes, Dean was staring at him worriedly.

"Hey, I found a lead on the leviathans. I thought I'd check it out while you rest some more."

"No. Really, I can come wit-" 

"Sammy, you look like you haven't slept in a year."

"Listen to your brother, Sam." Lucifer mockingly smiles. "We could hang out, have a pillow fight? Braid each other's hair?"

"Fine, watch yourself." He gives in easily, he really could use more sleep.

"Always do." Dean smirks and grabs his bag that he had already packed. "See you."

"Yeah, see you." He waves his brother off.

"So, what do you want to do first? Pillow fight or braiding hair?" 

"Neither." Sam answers as he puts on his boxers, digs out a t-shirt and throws it on, and finds his favorite sweatpants.

"...dream you is much more fun." Lucifer mumbles to himself.

"Huh?" Sam looks up as he pulled his pants on.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

Lucifer smiles and walks to stand in front of Sam. "How was your dream?"

"uh-" Sam blushes and crosses his arms. "Not bad...I guess?"

"Sam~" 

"I'm sleeping." He flops on the bed to avoid any more embarrassing reminders of how he acted like an angel fanboy. He shuts his eyes and eases into the bed.

"Sammm..." Lucifer whines.

"what." Sam doesn't open his eyes to answer.

"Admit it, you want to see my wings again." 

If he wasn't blushing before he is now. He covers his face with his hands trying to hide the shame. "Can we drop this subject?"

"I don't know this is kind of fun."

Sam throws his pillow at him.

"So we're having that pillow fight after all?" Lucifer laughs, genuinely laughs.

"..." Sam sits up and stares at him in surprise. He smiles, warmth feeling his gut.

Wait. He's Satan. Sam get a grip...SMACK

"Ow." The pillow falls into his lap. 

Lucifer is looking down at him with a smug smile.

Sam places the pillow back on the bed, glaring daggers at him in the process.

"See, this is fun."

"Not for me. Let me get some sleep." Sam flops back down once more.

"You just woke up."

"Yeah and I also just stayed awake for four days."

"Maybe you should have made a deal with me sooner."

Sam huffs and rolls over to his side, closing his eyes he can still feel Lucifer's eyes on him.

"Could you not stare at me while I try to fall asleep?" Sam opens his eyes briefly to peek at Lucifer.

"Sam, what do you need to get a grip on?"

Sam's pulse quickens and he sits up. "What happened to our deal? You said you would let me sleep." I thought I told you no more reading my mind too...

"Only having a conversation, I get bored when you sleep."

"Just go into my dreams like you did yesterday."

"No."

"Why? It didn't seem to bother you before."

"You were having a nightmare, a pretty bad one too." The archangel shrugs.

Sam looks at him relieved, he was thankful that he did. He could still remember some of that dream. The dark aura of the thing chasing him... "Yeah, thanks for that."

Lucifer tilts his head, reminding Sam of Castiel. "You do realize you just thanked me, right?"

Sam rolls his eyes, laughing a little to himself. I'm really losing it. Asking to see his wings. Thanking him. What's next? He sighs, getting off the bed to grab the TV remote.

"Not gonna sleep? Sammy?"

"I'm not tired anymore."

Sam scans the channels on the motel's TV, not much to choose from. He landed on an older cowboy movie and left it there. Sitting back on the bed he pulls the blanket over himself.

"I thought Dean was the one who liked cowboys?"

Sam snorts and shook his head. "He is, just nothing else on."

"Hm." Lucifer settles down next to Sam. 

"Luce?" Sam questioningly gazes over at him. 

"I'm watching it too."

"Whatever." He turns his attention back to the screen, slowly feeling the tiredness creeping back in. His eyes become heavy. He dozes off half way through the movie.

"Why do cowboys always have standoffs?" 

"Sam?" Lucifer looks down to see Sam sleeping peacefully. He leans down and brushes the hair out of his eyes and pulls the blanket over his side. He can feel the heat of the man next to him, their body temperatures two extremes fighting against each other. Maybe more like working together, one who's too cold and the other who's too hot. When mixed they make a perfect warmth.

Lucifer stays at his side while he rests, not wanting to leave the heat behind.


	3. When The Leaves Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking one step forward in their relationship and one step back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best writer but I hope it's at least a little enjoyable. :)
> 
> /Might add more chapters if inspiration comes.

Sam awakes to the sound of his phone ringing, grogginess still settled in. Yawning as he picks it up. "hello?" His voice rough and barely comes out, he clears his throat and tries again. "Hello?"

"Sam. You sound like you just woke up."

"That's because I just did." Sam rubs his eyes trying to focus them on the clock.

"Dude...it's 6pm." Dean laughs into the phone.

"You try staying up for four days."

"Touche."

"What did you call for?"

"Just checking in, and letting you know I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Alright."

"Take care. Watch out for leviathans."

"Yeah, you too." He hangs up, yawning into his pillow before getting up. Glancing over at the spot Lucifer was. He's not there? The TV was also turned off...  
He starts looking around for any sign of Lucifer. Checking the bathroom. It's empty.

"..." He has to be here...

"Luce?"

"You rang?"

Sam turns around to meet Lucifer grinning happily. "Don't do that I just woke up..." He clinches his chest and feels his racing heart.

"Jumpy."

"Like I said. Just woke up." Sam shoulders past him to make some coffee.

"and grumpy..." Lucifer follows after him.

Sam fills the water into the side of the machine, adding the filter and coffee grounds, he presses the button. Moving past Lucifer once more and grabbing up his laptop, he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Gee, Sam. You're so entertaining..." He takes a seat next to him.

"Shut up." 

Lucifer looks over Sam's shoulder at his laptop's screen. Seeing as Sam was doing research he lays back on the bed, sighing loudly.

"What?"

"You're so boring."

"..." Sam scowls but returns to his research. He pauses after a few minutes of looking through Leviathan lore.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hm?" Lucifer sits up, finally having some attention from his vessel.

"You weren't uh-" Sam scratches his brow looking back to his screen. "You weren't in my...dream last night."  
He tilts his head accompanying a confused look, his expression soon fades to one indescribable smile. "Did you miss me, Sammy?" 

"What? No!" Sam returns his attention back to the screen again.

"Then you missed the feeling of flying, or could it be you miss my wings~" 

"No..." Sam's face was turned away but he could still see the tinge of pink to his cheeks. 

Lucifer sighed laying back onto the bed.

Sam continued on his research, talking to Lucifer whenever to asks something or if he got bored. He soon gave up on the hunt for some Leviathan lore that seemed impossible to find, glimpsing over to the clock. It reads 8am. "You really messed up my sleeping pattern..."

"Me? If you had made this deal sooner-"

"Yeah, yeah." He waves him off heading for the bathroom rubbing his tired eyes as he left.  
Brushing his teeth and flopping onto the bed he closes his eyes letting the drowsiness take over.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

The dark abyss was engulfing him, he was walking, searching, looking for any sign of movement in this pit of nothingness. After pacing forward for what felt like hours, something pulls him from behind. Jarring the figure into focus... "...?" Sam's eyes widen. "Wait...I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"

"Bingo." Lucifer snaps his fingers and brings a beautiful autumn forest into existence.  
Sam looks around in awe, not voicing out loud how much he really did miss this dream world. This is the one place where he could control the outcome, he however doesn't want to change the scenery. Lucifer always seemed to have a handle on that. 

"Knew you missed it here." Lucifer says triumphantly.

Sam was about to retort when he glanced up to see Lucifer's wings now on full display. He can't take his eyes off of them, same as the first time. 

"Knew you missed these too~" Lucifer winked at him with his usual smirk plastered on his face, that irritated Sam to no end.

"Whatever you say." He crossed his arms defiantly trying to seem uninterested.

"Sam~ No need to act so coy." Lucifer walks over to Sam until they stood just a foot apart.

"I'm not-" Sam sighs. 

When is he going to learn not to feed into his banter. He decides to instead focus on making the wings he'd once had form again. Concentrating and feeling the familiar weight forming on his shoulder blades, Sam opens his eyes that he hadn't noticed he closed. Looking up at the curious face of Lucifer, he jumps back on reflex noticing they were so close now.

"Didn't need my help this time. I'm proud." Lucifer clutches the left side of his chest, the place where a heart would be. If he had one... 

"A little hurt by your over reaction." Sam almost laughs over the sheer craziness his life has become. The devil here, in his dreams. His wings glowing welcomingly on his back, he himself having wings in this dream world. He might really be crazy, maybe he finally cracked...  
Sam lay in the open field exhausted by the flight, even in dream land. Lucifer hesitates lingering above him and looking down at the man, after a few seconds he joined the hunter. The peaceful autumn breeze, causing Sam's hair to sway with it. 

After the Archangel lay next to him, they just laid in the calming silence. Watching the trees leaves falling, the wind blowing once more bringing more down with it. They both had let their wings fade away, once Sam had tired out. Lucifer of course could have flown forever, flight was always one of the things he had missed while in the cage. After he got his freedom back he flew to places a lot like this autumn scene. He had went all around the world just to fly.

Lucifer let out a sigh of contentment and stretched out his arms. "...I love autumn." He let the words slip out through his sigh.

"Yeah, it's my favorite season. Dean always said spring-" Sam stops himself mid sentence.

"What?"

"I need to stop talking to you like we're friends." He moves over to get some distance between them.

"Sam-" Lucifer pauses. 

"What?" Sam glares, biting his lip.

Lucifer tries to think of what he wanted to say...maybe he was going to tell the hunter he didn't have to push him away, or how he only ever wanted to understand him.

"You're about to wake up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in the works for a while, I've kinda forgotten my vision for the ending. :')


End file.
